Forbidden fruit
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Tweek one day was in his room doing a hobby of his when craig suddenly comes in and says something that changes both of their lives.Song fic


I walked over to tweeks place and walked in the "tweaks coffee shop" that was also there house. I could come here any time I wanted since me and tweek were the best of friend. _Sigh_ but I wanted more then that but hey you never get what you desire the most with out force and that's the reason why I'm over here. And since he and that jack ass kenny broke up it's the perfect chance. I walked in tweeks room but suddenly I heard music and he was singing...In a frilly green olive colored dress! I wouldn't of known that he was into this. I got curiouse so I peaked threw the door a little more. He sounded so beautiful, I just wanted to listen to him all day.

Suddenly the song change and I could see a light in his brown coffee colored eye's that made him look even more irresistible.

The lost boy  
Surrendered himself to the contract of evil  
In the past they even loved each other  
he ended it by his own hand

The stray heartbroken boy  
Wandered in a town at dusk  
And came across a boy  
With beautiful black hair

At the moment their eyes met  
The pathetic boy fell for him  
As the forbidden feelings grew inside him  
he opened Pandora's box

What he wished for was the forbidden fruit  
Hidden behind a smile  
To make the forbidden love between -a boy and a boy- happen  
All he had to do is destroy everything

I'll abandon my pure heart  
If I'm allowed to live and love you,  
I won't hesitate to cut off these wings  
Let me surrender myself to the devil

The black stained groom  
At the place he was supposed to take the holy vow  
he came across a mysterious girl  
Smiling with mournful eyes

At the moment their eyes met  
The pathetic boy fell for him  
As the forbidden feelings grew inside him  
he betrayed everything

What they have in their hands is  
The fruit of lust they had desired  
Combining in a feverish frenzy  
Even their pure vow  
Is breaking as sin

The pieces of the past that linked us  
After removing them all  
As though mourning would repent us  
Let me plunge in and drown inside you

ah- the forbidden sin  
Kept cutting at the unhealed wound  
The angry judgment of the arrow  
Penetrated the pitch-black boy

My dear, lying cold  
I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.  
My sin against God...  
All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,  
so I will die for you...  
I believe that's my fate.

The boy  
Freed from the contract of evil  
In exchange for his own life  
Leaving one feather  
he saved the boy

And vanished away

The boy  
And the sinful black stained groom  
Even after falling into the abyss  
The vows' wedge entwine them  
Retaining their unforgivable sin

When the fruit of sin falls into decay  
They can meet again, till then...

Risking losing his verginity, the boy  
Became sullied, vowing to abandon his body  
he loved others in the past, however  
That hand ended them all.

(If that didn't make sense her's a different version of the song-kimi)

The injured and lost boy  
Wandered the evening streets  
One with beautiful eyes,  
A single boyl he met.  
The moment their eyes met  
The pitiful boy fell in love  
Unforgivable feelings began to well  
he opened the box of taboo.

The thing he searched for was a smiling face concealed under forbidden fruit.  
boy and boy  
For the sake of forbidden love,  
Broke through all of everything**.

Throwing away his untainted heart,  
If my love for you still lives,  
Cut away these wings.  
I will devote my body to evil.

The groom, dyed in lacquer black  
Went to a place of holy oath,  
Where fleetingly, with smiling eyes  
A mysterious girl she met.

The moment their eyes met,  
he fell in love, that grieving girl.  
Unforgivable feelings began to well  
And he betrayed everything

Hand in hand, in this place  
The continued to yearn for that desirable fruit  
Wanting to come together in a scrambling fever  
In purifying vow,  
They trespassed.

The binds of the past, in pieces  
Would completely erase everything.  
If you only would repent and mourn.  
You would only fall and sink.

A crime of taboo  
Those healing wounds would continue to scar and mince.  
The arrow of angered judgment  
Pierced through the boy of lacquer black.

Risking losing his love, the boy  
Relinquished his corrupted vow  
In exchange for that life,  
A single feather left behind,  
To rescue that boy, she disappeared.

Risking losing his love, the boy and  
A groom dyed in sullied black  
To the ends of the earth***  
A linking vow entwines their meeting  
Carrying an unforgivable crime,  
Time rots the fruit of sin  
Until the day they meet again.

The song ended with a sad tweek. I opened the door a little feather.

"c-craig?!"He said jumping back.

"Hay tweekie, you know you sing vary well."I said walking a little bit closer to him.

"T-thank you...um what are you doing here?"He looked torn between frightened for his life and pure happiness.

"Well I wanted to ask you something."I walked up to him and he stood up. Tweek was at least 2 feet shorter then me and I didn't mind that at all I loved him the way he was.

"What is it?"He tilted his head curiously.

"Tweek, I love you."I flat out said it, but that wasn't going to be the end of my love.

"I've loved since we were little and I still do, tweek even if you say n-"He taped his finger onto my lips and smiled at me. He never smiled like that to kenny before.

"I do too"I removed his finger and looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"But what about kenny and stuff."I knew they broke up but never knew he could move on so fast.

He shook his head is a noing matter."I only dated kenny because he had a video of me, I was...saying your name over and over and I had a boner when I kept saying that. He took that and told me to date him or he would show everyone in south park it, but then he realized I would never love him and we stopped dating.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I knew for sure that I was happy.

"so tweek does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?"I asked wanting to make sure I wasn't getting turned down and that he actually loved me.

"Of course craig."

After a bit of talking I got curious about something.

"So tweek why do you dress up and sing songs?"I asked when he brought us back some coffee.

"Well butters got me into cross dressing but I only do it at home and when mom and dad are gone. And those songs."He stayed quiet so he probably wanted me to say something.

"Yea."

"Well that song I was singing was about us."He looked kind of happy.

"Really?"I don't think I could of ever guessed that.

"Yea who do you think "the boy in black" was?"He started to giggle.

"Well I'm glad I have such a smart and talented boyfriend like you."

"And I'm glad I have such a strong, handsome, and wonderful boyfriend like you."

From that day on me and tweek were boyfriend and boyfriend my life couldn't get better.

**_Yay I made another creek story, I was doing the same thing as tweek in my room one day and I thought about_ _doing a fanfic on that and TADA I did! Please review-kimi_**


End file.
